1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel cover locks and more particularly pertains to a new four wheel drive locking hub tool for locking and unlocking manual wheel hubs of four wheel drive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel cover locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel cover locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wheel cover locks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,058 to Douglas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,259 to Rubion et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,617 to Morrissette; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,036 to Vanderhoof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,913 to Lewis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,663 to Crum.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new four wheel drive locking hub tool. The inventive device includes a handle portion having a T-shaped configuration. The handle portion includes a horizontal segment and a vertical segment with the vertical segment extending outwardly from the horizontal segment in an orthogonal relationship. A base portion is provided having a rectangular configuration. An upper surface of the base portion is integrally formed with a free end of the vertical segment of the handle portion. A mating portion extends downwardly from the base portion and dimensioned for engaging a recessed locking hub of a wheel.
In these respects, the four wheel drive locking hub tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking and unlocking manual wheel hubs of four wheel drive vehicles.